Back to work
by Jeanne29
Summary: It's the 1st chapter in which Marlène comes back to work after staying in psychiatric hospital. She is not depressed, but she is not the same as has been before. It's new Marlène! Welcome!
1. Back to work

Марлен проснулась от звонкого пения птиц и яркого солнца и впервые за много дней улыбнулась новому дню и своему отражению в зеркале. Наконец она хорошо выспалась, без кошмаров и тревожности, и аппетит постепенно возвращался. Если во время депрессии ей не хотелось никого видеть и слышать, даже самых близких, сейчас - наоборот, она поняла, как соскучилась по Алисе, еще некоторым друзьям, и, более всего, по Свану Лорансу. Удивительно, но даже очень сильные чувства к нему ослабели на довольно-таки долгое время... Марлен в принципе мало что чувствовала, здесь было не до любви и не до Лоранса... Потом она узнала, что его обвинили в убийстве очередной любовницы, арестовали, но даже это почти не вызвало эмоций. К тому же, Марлен не хотелось, чтобы её видели больной, некрасивой (на её взгляд) и беспомощной. От сочувствия и жалостливых взглядов становилось ещё больнее и грустнее. Единственным желанием Марлен было лечь в кровать, накрыться одеялом с головой, тем самым спрятавшись ото всех и в первую очередь от самой себя...

Вчера Марлен заставила себя немного пройтись по магазинам. Врач ей давно рекомендовал это, чтобы потихоньку возвращаться к жизни. Сейчас время пришло. Впрочем, без ярко-красного маникюра и помады пока что можно обойтись, ничего страшного. И волосы Марлен завила совсем немного, не делая копию причёски Мэрилин. Да, она похудела, и лицо до сих пор бледное, и лекарства продолжает принимать, но вновь способна чувствовать, радоваться и любить. И также есть огромное желание выглядеть самой-самой, главным образом, в глазах Лоранса... Во многом для этой цели Марлен на свой страх и риск купила... джинсы! И еще новую блузку, джинсовую курточку и туфли без каблука. Получился новый, немного неожиданный образ, при этом Марлен и сейчас смотрелась хрупкой и невероятно женственной.

Марлен пришла в комиссариат очень рано, с волнением переступила порог кабинета Лоранса, села за свой стол... Давно её здесь не было... Начали подступать воспоминания, как она себя вела, что переживала незадолго до болезни - как не могла справиться с простейшим поручением, беспричинно плакала, выбрасывала еду в мусорную корзину, пролила кофе на важные документы и на пиджак Свана... К слову, он ничего ей не высказал тогда, только что-то вроде: "Марлен, вам очень нужно отдохнуть и не только... И возвращайтесь скорее, пожалуйста!" В тот момент на его, как правило, решительном лице проглядывала растерянность и глубоко спрятанная нежность к Марлен. Ему было трудно и горько видеть её совсем в ином состоянии, изображать, что всё в порядке и его восприятие не меняется от её внешнего вида, и чётко осознавать и свою вину в происходящем...

Марлен тряхнула головой, откинув прочь тяжёлые воспоминания, и подошла к аквариуму с Бюбюль. Рыбка, к счастью, жива, бодра, и вроде даже на вид не новая. "Бюбюль, ты скучала по мне? Я - очень! Как и по этому кабинету, как выясняется... " Марлен подошла к столу Лоранса, на котором вперемешку лежали бумаги, а сверху фото, перевёрнутое изображением вниз. Она из любопытства взяла фотографию, на которой ожидала увидеть кого угодно (Эфрази, Дебору Дэвис, Марию... Амурный список Свана можно продолжать долго!),... но никак не себя... На снимке она улыбалась и была той самой Марлен, к которой все привыкли. Неужели Лорансу было необходимо видеть её лицо, или это просто рабочий материал, но лежит же наверху... Вопросы пока что без ответов, которые хотелось бы получить. От размышлений её отвлёк стремительно вбежавший, видимо, с отчётом для Свана, Тим Глиссант.

-Марлен! Это ты?! - Тим на радостях очень крепко её обнял. - Как здорово, что ты поправилась! Нам всем тебя не хватало, в особенности, мне!

-Я, Тим, кто же еще. Я тоже рада, что наконец смогла прийти и преодолела свои проблемы... Что у вас происходило? Я почти ничего не знаю.

Тим, не сводя восхищённых глаз с Марлен, начал рассказывать про арест Лоранса, и что часть сотрудников поверили в то, что он убийца... Впрочем, из его уст слова даже о преступлениях звучали легко и не так страшно. И вообще у Тима весёлый нрав и позитивный взгляд на жизнь, что его в корне отличает от Свана.

-Марлен, может быть, сходим куда-нибудь потанцевать или в кино? Как ты на это смотришь?

-По идее, можно... - улыбнулась Марлен.

-Тебе нереально идет современный стайл! И джинсы - просто шик! Ты другая немного, но такая же красивая и очаровательная...

-Спасибо, Тим... Я решила время от времени меняться.

-Я побегу, нужно еще один отчёт подготовить для твоего шефа, не то мне мало не покажется. Хорошего дня, красотка!


	2. Marlène, Swan, Bubulle

Судя по времени, Лоранс должен появиться очень скоро... Марлен вернулась на своё рабочее место и начала читать лежавший на столе дамский роман, оставленный, скорее всего, Арлетт Кормуль (секретарь Лоранса во время отсутствия Марлен). Увлечённая чтением, она не заметила, что уже не одна в кабинете... В какой-то момент Марлен подняла глаза и поймала пристальный взгляд Лоранса...

Сван на сегодня отпустил Арлетт, проводить с ней каждый день было выше его сил. В конце концов, напечатать документ может кто-нибудь другой. Однако в кабинете горит свет, и дверь не заперта... "Я же вроде ясно ей сказал, что сегодня приходить не нужно!" Жаль, Марлен не увидела его лица, на котором перемешались удивление, радость, восхищение и ощущение того, что видишь перед собой красоту в первозданном виде или же ангела... Самое настоящее дежавю, как почти 7 лет назад в их первую встречу...

-Вы потрясающая, мадемуазель... - на одном дыхании произнёс Лоранс.

-Прямо как тогда... - тихо проговорила Марлен и почувствовала, что краснеет.

-С возвращением, Марлен! Я очень-очень рад видеть Вас прежней, хоть и немного в другом образе.

-Нет никакого образа, комиссар... Сейчас я - это я, настоящая Марлен, без грима и маски. В этом, кстати, заключалась отчасти моя терапия - полюбить себя и не прятаться за чужим лицом.

-Ваше лицо не менее прекрасно, не сомневайтесь! И причёска вам невероятно идёт, не говоря о джинсовом костюме!

Сван, разумеется, обратил внимание и на светло-голубую блузку Марлен, на которой было расстёгнуто несколько пуговичек... И ещё у него возникло непреодолимое желание обнять Марлен и поцеловать.

Они еще какое-то время разговаривали о пустяках и совсем немного о работе. Даже Лоранс не был столь сдержан и собран, как обычно. Улыбка и взгляд Марлен почти всегда согревали и расслабляли его. Сейчас же наоборот- не то чтобы дискомфортно рядом с ней, скорее, отвык немного, и они оба уже не те, что были даже полгода назад.

-Марлен, сделайте, пожалуйста, ваш фирменный кофе, - попросил Сван, не зная, чем еще продолжить общение.

-Сейчас, комиссар. Арлетт вам не готовила кофе, кстати? Или, может, вы сами научились? - с улыбкой поинтересовалась Марлен.

-Из рук Арлетт я не рискую что-либо есть или пить. Всё-таки она крайне специфическая дама.

-Она забавная и смешная, и немного строга с вами, насколько я помню.

-Полная противоположность вам, Марлен. Ни капли женственности, изящества и теплоты. Когда вы здесь, как будто бы восходит солнце.

-Спасибо... - Марлен слегка смутилась. -Вы можете быть поэтичным, оказывается.

-Когда есть желание и стимул. Могу даже стихи почитать вслух совсем уж под настроение. Предпочитаю английскую поэзию.

-Ух ты! Хотелось бы услышать когда-нибудь. Правда, боюсь, я мало что пойму на английском...

-Я вам переведу и объясню, не беспокойтесь.

Марлен поставила чашку кофе на стол Лоранса.

-Благодарю, Марлен... А вы сами не будете?

-Мы никогда не пили кофе вместе, кажется... Ой, надо покормить Бюбюль. Вы хорошо о ней заботились в моё отсутствие?

-Безусловно! Бюбюль чувствует себя превосходно!

-Это же Бюбюль III, или вы снова заменили рыбку?

-Нет, Бюбюль всё та же.

Марлен насыпала немного корма своей любимой рыбке.

-Приятного аппетита, Бюбюль!

Сван тоже подошел к аквариуму и постучал по его стенке.

-Вот видишь, Бюбюль, наша Марлен вернулась. Теперь всё будет хорошо, и намного лучше, чем было.

-Бюбюль, надеюсь, так и будет!

-Бюбюль, спроси у Марлен, какие у нее планы на вечер?

-Бюбюль, скажи комиссару Лорансу, что никаких.

-В таком случае, Бюбюль, примет ли Марлен мое приглашение поужинать?

-Бюбюль, передай, что да...

-И скажи, пожалуйста, Марлен, что она самая чудесная и замечательная...

Во время этого милого диалога Сван и Марлен смотрели друг другу в глаза, ну и на третьего участника (Бюбюль) поглядывали. Бюбюль в это время пускала пузырьки. Сван слегка поправил локоны Марлен и провёл рукой по её щеке.

-У тебя такая шелковистая кожа... Впрочем, по-другому и быть не может...

Марлен склонила голову на его плечо.

-Сегодня очень-очень необычный день... И счастливый... Мне не послышалось, вы сказали, "у тебя"?..

Сван покачал головой и улыбнулся.

-Давно пора было так сказать, моя девочка... ,- Сван обнял её крепко-крепко.

-Я готова вас ждать бесконечно..., - прошептала Марлен, прижимаясь к его груди.

-"Тебя" в данном контексте гораздо уместнее во всех смыслах...

-Тебя, Сван... , - Марлен в конце концов собралась с духом.

Сван поцеловал Марлен сначала совсем легонько, а потом еще и еще... Бюбюль радостно плавала вокруг русалочки и крутила хвостиком.

Потом Сван и Марлен медленно пили кофе и больше целовались. Марлен сначала сидела на краешке стола, затем на коленях у Лоранса.

-Прекраснейший рабочий день! Ты согласна? - с нежностью в голосе спросил Сван.

-Конечно... Всегда бы так... - мечтательно проговорила Марлен.

-Будет так, как ты захочешь, ma chérie...


End file.
